<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зароки by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577298">Зароки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради Кейджи Тецуя готов на всё</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зароки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн — 2009-2010 гг</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>После травмы Кейджи Тецуя дал глупый зарок — не носить больше серьгу. Он готов был дать какие угодно зароки: сделать тысячу журавликов, спасти пять сотен детских мечтаний, встретить миллион рассветов с улыбкой на лице. Он готов был дать какие угодно зароки — лишь бы Кейджи поправился. Лишь бы скинул костыли и снова стал танцевать. Врачи качали головой и строили туманные прогнозы.</p>
  <p>Кейджи заметил отсутствие серьги сразу же.</p>
  <p>— А где?.. — спросил он хрипло.</p>
  <p>И Тецуя дрогнул улыбкой, словами.</p>
  <p>— Пусть зарастает.</p>
  <p>Тецуя решил: он изменится. Перестанет смотреть развлекательные передачи и дурачиться, перестанет слоняться по магазинам и покупать ненужную мелочевку, перестанет пить алкоголь и есть фастфуд.</p>
  <p>Он давал зароки один за другим — и выполнял их с фанатичностью и твердолобостью крестоносца. Ничто не могло поколебать его веры. Веры в силу жертвы: отдавая вселенной то, что любил, он надеялся, что вселенная вернет Кейджи то, что любит он. Время летело, изломанно вывернув крылья.</p>
  <p>Врачи поставили восстановление за полгода. Прошел целый месяц, серый и пожухлый. Осень кончилась.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Дырка в ухе не хотела зарастать. Тецуя теребил мочку в попытках скрыть дрожь пальцев и чувствовал ямочку. В ней, так отчаянно желающей жить, не взирая на дурацкую чужую прихоть, Тецуя вдруг разглядел образ Кейджи — того Кейджи, кто всегда поднимался с колен; того, кто швырял всё, кипятился и так же нервно, огрызаясь, собирал обратно.</p>
  <p>— Кенчи, — Тецуя смотрел на Кенчи, почти срываясь, почти умоляя. Кенчи, который пожелтел, болезненно похудел, а на белках глаз лопнули капилляры. Это было всё равно что где-нибудь на фронте подползать к измученному голодному солдату в окопе и просить у него флягу. — Кенчи, можешь вдеть мне серьгу?</p>
  <p>Кенчи слепо моргнул, кивнул, будто обрекающийся на смерть новобранец, и положил его голову себе на колени. Тецуя лежал недвижимо, пока Кенчи обрабатывал мочку, дезинфицировал гвоздик и начал вдевать.</p>
  <p>— Тут у тебя дряни полно, — он несколько раз вставлял, вынимал и прочищал.</p>
  <p>Полно дряни... Тецуя думал: можно отключиться, можно переключиться, но не забыть. Вся их жизнь теперь — минное поле.</p>
  <p>Это был первый зарок, который Тецуя нарушил. Потом он напился, потом охрип в караоке, потом бил рукой по мусорному баку, обвиняя вселенную в несчастьях и целый мир сравнивая с отходами. «Что, проблема с сортировкой?! Кому что, кому куда — всё одно?»</p>
  <p>Полно дряни, полно дряни, полно дряни...</p>
  <p>Ухо не пойми отчего воспалилось, и Тецуя вынул гвоздик со злостью, поранив покровы. Кровь набухла алой ягодой. Тецуя лежал — как оглохший подводник. Пока Кенчи не вернулся и не взял антисептик.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>В больнице Кейджи потихоньку начинал ходить, подволакивая ногу, но упорно переставляя, упорно не останавливаясь.</p>
  <p>— Вам достаточно получаса в день, Куроки-сан! Делайте перерывы, отдыхайте...</p>
  <p>— В гробу отдохну, — у него отросли и пошли волной волосы, на подбородке топорщилась жидкая бородка. Ну точно — упрямый козел.</p>
  <p>Тецуя впервые рассмеялся.</p>
  <p>— Кейджи в своем репертуаре!</p>
  <p>Его восхищали сила духа и мужество.</p>
  <p>Кенчи порозовел и начал есть. Если не хотел — еду в него впихивал Кейджи.</p>
  <p>— Я же безногий, а не безрукий. Готовил с мыслью о тебе. Тур, кстати, закончился или идет еще? Для роли мертвеца видок что надо.</p>
  <p>Тецуя давал тысячу зароков, не зная, это ли помогает или Кейджи — вопреки всем мыслимым законам — прет против течения. Но на всякий случай...</p>
  <p>Каждый следующий месяц в определенный день — двенадцатого в полночь, зачеркивая крестиком в календаре, — Тецуя вдевал и тут же вынимал гвоздик, прочищал ухо от грязи, начищал гвоздик и убирал в бархатную коробочку.</p>
  <p>Возможно, когда-нибудь он будет носить его снова.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Это была холодная ветреная зима.</p>
  <p>Весной Кейджи полностью восстановился.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>